


Sorry I Dont Title Italian

by Esme, snazzydnp



Category: ESme the elk, pale waves
Genre: Arf - Freeform, Awrf, BIGGER GRRRRR, Bug m, Cheez its, Esme the elk - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fuck u esme its so easy to guess, GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, Grrrrrrrrr, HISSS, Heather and ciara seriously PLEASE DONT READ THIS, Just dont, Sorry i dont speak italian, Sorry i dont tag italian, Spongebob - Freeform, To make a long story short, blame esme, bug mood, cheezy potty wonderland, dont, esme IS AN elk, even if youre f an dont, get in., grrrrr, i eat spongebob for breakfast, i hate esme, if u meet her sock her in the face, im so sorry heather and ciara if u ever stumble across this, its all esme, lucas - Freeform, lucss the elk, mare - Freeform, samm the snake, the, theres a hunty, will it flush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esme/pseuds/Esme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzydnp/pseuds/snazzydnp
Summary: Sorry i dont summarize  italian(Dont read this)





	1. Chapter 1

Like ok let's talk about how much we love them

Ok first Heather  
listen her smile is so cute  
and her voice is Uhhh adorable  
and then her hair is better than my future  
but let's also talk about Ciara

She's so soft and cute

Like her old pictures I love her

AND THEN

look at how much she loves Heather

Like her entire profile is just dedicated to her

Like Heather could breathe but Ciara is like "that's so beautiful can I marry you"

but I feel like Heather is very very cuddly

and always wants to be near Ciara u know??

And I think Ciara finds that so adorable

to make a long story short

I shoved a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass

I feel like they're the couple that literally has everything dedicate to their relationship

Fuck I can't wait until they go on cute vacations

and UH imagine Christmas

Wow they're probably the couple that buys matching Christmas sweaters

If we get a Xmas photo of them with family

But like together

NO OK IMAHINE

we Ciara takes a cute picture of Heather falling asleep ok Christmas Eve

no imagine

Them cuddling by the fire place in matching Christmas sweaters with a fuzzy blanket

I would sell my entire leg

And brother

imagine them holdin hands and ice skating


	2. Bone apple tit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it flush?

Imagine heather telling ciara she has a date planned for her. Shes been working on this for weeks. 

Today is finally the day, valentines day.

Heather and Ciara are sitting down in their room. Heather tells Ciara to get dressed, its date time. She does.

Heather goes to check on what shes set up, all the finishing touches. She goes back into the room. Ciara is dressed.

"Lets go, baby. Youre gonna love it." Heather explains as she grabs Ciaras hand. Ciara smiles and takes it.

Heather walks her across their apartment to a closed door. Her nerves are skyrocketing. "What if Ciara doesnt like it?" She thinks.

"What is it, love?" Ciara stops, looking at her girlfriend.

"Im just worried you wont like it. I worked so hard and i'm scared that you-"

"Shhh, its okay." Ciara smiles, cutting her off with a kiss. "Ill love anything you do."

Heather lets out a sigh, nodding her head. She believed her. She would love this. "Okay."

With one last sigh, Heather grabs the handle to the closed door that they approach. She takes her last breath and opens it, Ciara standing next to her awaiting what was to come.

When the door is opened they are both greeted by a dim-lighted, candle lit room. A bathroom. 

Heather nervously looks over to the round bowl in the corner and Ciaras eyes follow.

"I-is that?" Ciara starts.

Hearher turns over to her nervously. "Y-yes."

In front of them stands a white toliet with Cheez-its stuffed in the inside. Two napkins laid on each side of the rim shaped like swans. 

Ciara has tears in her eyes.

"I cant believe youve done this. I-its beautiful!"

Heather beams. "You really think so?"

"Why yes!" Ciara rushes to take a seat on the cool tiled floor next to the marvelous toliet. "Its all ive ever dreamed of. A cheEzy potty WONDERLAND!

Heather smiles and takes a seat in front of her. "bone appetit."

A perfect night.


End file.
